The present disclosure generally relates to methods and compositions for treatment or prevention of pre-diabetes, diabetes, hyperinsulinemia, hyperglycemia, and metabolic syndrome. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to compositions that comprise a synergistic amount of both citrulline and leucine.
Insulin resistance is associated with a number of disease states and conditions and is present in approximately 30-40% of non-diabetic individuals. These disease states and conditions include, but are not limited to, pre-diabetes and metabolic syndrome (also referred to as insulin resistance syndrome). Pre-diabetes is a state of abnormal glucose tolerance characterized by either impaired glucose tolerance (IGT) or impaired fasting glucose (IFG). Patients with pre-diabetes are insulin resistant and are at high risk for future progression to overt Type 2 diabetes. Metabolic syndrome is an associated cluster of traits that include, but is not limited to, hyperinsulinemia, abnormal glucose tolerance, obesity, redistribution of fat to the abdominal or upper body compartment, hypertension, dysfibrinolysis, and a dyslipidemia characterized by high triglycerides, low HDL-cholesterol, and small dense LDL particles. Insulin resistance has been linked to each of the traits, suggesting metabolic syndrome and insulin resistance are intimately related to one another.